Killing in the name of
by Marttins
Summary: "Tengo ganas de gritar, pero aunque lo hiciese, a nadie le importaría; porque aquí no importa lo que tú quieras, si no que cumplas la misión, y si sales con vida, te vas a casa sin importar cuán desgastado te sientas." - UA,Ooc, Sasuhina - Kibahina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto es propiedad intelectual y creativa de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

xxxxxx

**"_Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale…"_**

_"(...)y en la eternidad, hermano, saludarte y despedirme." -Cátulo._

_xxx_

_Afuera estaba helado. La ventana del tren estaba helada. Mi cien helada golpeaba la ventana, intentando concentrarse en algún pensamiento positivo; pero nada me iluminaba. Mi compañero de vagón ya había perdido la esperanza de animarme, tras tres horas de intentos fallidos. En este momento estaba acurrucado en el asiento acolchado, intentado mantenerse caliente. Hace un rato había dicho "tercera clase apesta", y un pedante de primera clase le respondió "pero es aquí donde las ratas pertenecen". Se enrollaron, y el maquinista tuvo que separarlos. Lleva sin hablar mucho desde entonces, pero prefería que fuese de esa forma. No soy muy parlanchina de todas formas. _

_-Me estoy congelando el culo –dice Kiba y se sienta en el relleno roto de la banca. Nos miramos unos segundos, y le sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y se levanta. Va a ir a buscar café, y ofrece traerme. De hecho, le digo, prefiero ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta. Le ofrezco traerle, en cambio, y él acepta. Quiero ver qué me espera ahí afuera. Quiero saber las probabilidades de volver con vida a casa, de volver a ver a mi hermana y a mi gato gordo, de volver a mi cama. _

_El pasillo es angosto y largo, poco iluminado y hay mordidas de ratón a lo largo de la alfombra. Debo admitir que me da un poco de asco, pero si soy racional, no es lo peor que me aguarda. Al final del corredor está la máquina de café y sándwiches que nos han asignado. Hay suficientes para toda la tercera clase, pero la mayoría de estos chicos nunca han tenido tanta comida al alcance de sus manos, y ya han vaciado más de la mitad del contenedor. No se volvería a llenar por completo hasta mañana en la mañana. Escucho pasos detrás de mí. Se acerca un muchacho de cabello negro y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro es neutral, como si toda la situación no le molestara en lo absoluto, o mejor dicho, como si le fuese indiferente. _

_-¿Queda pan? – ¡incluso su voz es aburrida! Le digo "sí" con la cabeza, y suspira complacido. Toma dos de la caja y me ofrece un tercero, pienso negarme al principio, pero luego pienso en Kiba. El pobre debe estar hambriento. Tomo el sándwich y doy las gracias. El chico se da vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente, mordisqueando un pedazo de pollo desmenuzado. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – Él se detiene y lo piensa un momento. Me mira por sobre su hombro, y responde con voz apagada: Shikamaru Nara. Sigue caminando, y veo que entra en el penúltimo compartimiento antes de la salida de emergencia. Cierra la puerta, y el pasillo vuelve a sentirse vacío. Me volteo a seguir con mi tarea del café, y vuelvo al compartimiento 7. _

_-¡Tardaste un siglo! –Reclama Kiba. Le alcanzo su taza de cartón y el sándwich, y me siento delante de él. _

_-Conocí a un chico del 2…_

_-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Kiba pareció genuinamente interesado. A pesar de que a penas abordamos el tren esta tarde, llevábamos horas viajando, y sabía que se estaba aburriendo demasiado; y yo no soy una compañía muy divertida que digamos._

_-Shikamaru. Tiene un pendiente en una oreja. _

_-Nara. Hm. Buen tipo, algo flojo, pero bueno –Sonreí de mala gana y volví a mirar hacia la ventana._

_-¿Cómo estás? –Kiba me miró sin entender. Balbuceó un "bien, creo". Preguntó por mí. ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Sé cómo estoy?_

_-Siento ganas de llorar, pero no tengo motivos para llorar… No aún. Sé que mañana cuando salga de este tren, todo será distinto, y querré llorar otra vez; y así sucesivamente, hasta que todo termine. _

_-Oye –Mí amigo levanta mi barbilla con su mano, me mira a los ojos y sonríe muy a su pesar- no les des el placer de verte sufrir. Saldremos de esto. _

_-Por lo menos mi padre va a estar feliz de cualquier forma._

_-Ay, Hinata… Te diría que no seas estúpida, que tu padre te ama y está preocupado; pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto… Al menos tu hermana está preocupada. _

_-Hanabi… -Sonrío al recordarla. Mi hermanita menor… la única, aparte de Neji, que realmente sentía aprecio por mí. Miro al exterior cubierto de nieve, e imagino sus ojos grandes y blancos, brillantes e inquisidores… incluso puedo sentir su cabello marrón meciéndose con la heladera que se cuela por el vidrio trizado de la ventana- Le gustabas mucho. _

_-Lo sé –Miro a Kiba con sopresa. Hanabi era siempre muy recelosa con sus sentimientos por Kiba- Siempre lo he sabido… es solo que…_

_-Es muy menor para ti. _

_-…Sí, creo. De todas formas, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque no estoy segura de que volvamos a casa… y no es justo para ella que no lo supieses jamás. _

_-Tonta. Volveremos –Mi mejor amigo sujeta mi nuca entre sus manos y besa mi frente. De pronto se escuchan los gritos del maquinista a través de las puertas de madera rancia. Otra pelea afuera. Kiba cubre mis orejas con sus grandes manos enguantadas, y juntamos las frentes. Siento su aliento tibio sobre mi nariz, pero no me molesta. Sé que hace todo lo posible para hacerme la vida un poco más sencilla, aún si eso significa esconderme cierto tipo de cosas. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y relajar los hombros, sin despegar su frente de la mía. Le abrazo el cuello, y nos quedamos así hasta que los gritos se apagan hasta desaparecer por completo. Kiba dice que es hora de dormir, pero no quiero cerrar los ojos. No quiero dormir sola. Él me dice que no estoy sola, que va a estar conmigo siempre, y me abraza otra vez. Nos sentamos en la banca acolchada, que cruje demasiado, y nos quedamos acurrucados el resto de la noche. _

_Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas nevadas, y una bandada de pájaros volaba en dirección al sur. Kiba estaba recostado sobre mi hombro, y roncaba de a ratos. No quise despertarlo tan temprano, pero quería aventurarme al pasillo a apreciar mejor el paisaje blanco. Resbalé la cabeza de Kiba por sobre mi cortavientos, y lo dejé recostado en el almohadón de caucho. Salí lo más silenciosamente que pude, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que siempre he sido muy silenciosa para todo. Podría caminar por toda una habitación, sin que nadie me escuchase. Extraño don, pero mío. _

_El pasillo, aparte de roedores traviesos y alfombrado putrefacto, tenía grandes ventanales que cubrían la mitad de la pared. Al ser tercera clase, la limpieza no es prioridad, pero entre la mugre acumulada en el vidrio podía divisar árboles levemente cubiertos de nieve, y los colores brillantes del amanecer. Al fondo estaba la caja con comida de siempre, y junto a él la máquina del café. Shikamaru estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba apoyado contra la muralla con un vaso plástico humeante en su mano, observando atentamente hacia la ventana. Me acerqué a coger algo de comida, y le sonreí al pasar. _

_-Buenos días, Nara-san –Le dio un trago sonoro a su café e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Al parecer no soy la única a la que no le gusta el café de este lugar. _

_-Hola… Ayer no te pregunté tu nombre. _

_-Hinata Hyuga –Alzó sus cejas levemente, como sorprendido. _

_-Hyuga, eh, ¿por qué no estás en primera clase? _

_-Demasiado ostentoso para mí –y también había cogido tercera clase para acompañar a Kiba. Él no tenía el dineral de mi familia, y siempre había tenido que ingeniárselas para llevar la comida a la mesa. Los Inuzuka son una familia de esfuerzo, y pese a sufrir carencias, son muy generosos con todos; incluso con los animales… Y por otro lado, papá me nominó a tercera clase a mis espaldas- Aunque lo estoy reconsiderando, quizás el café de ahí sea mejor –Shikamaru sonrió y asintió levemente. Miré hacia afuera otra vez, y pese al frío, el paisaje era hermoso. No pude evitar mencionarlo. Shikamaru no pareció interesado en el tema._

_-No me interesa mucho lo lindo del paisaje, la verdad. Estoy analizándolo._

_-¿Analizándolo? _

_-Antes de esto era estratega para las fuerzas especiales de Konoha. Para eso me quieren en esto. No es que me emocione, pero bueno… no queda de otra. _

_-No creo que a ninguno de nosotros le emocione… _

_-No te engañes Hinata, los de primera clase hacen esto por honor; o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. Si tuviera las ganas de temerles, lo haría._

_-Lo entiendo... pero, si trabajas para el ejército, ¿no deberías estar en segunda clase? _

_-La vista es mejor aquí –Tiró el vaso al basurero y se despegó de la pared. Me guiñó un ojo cuando pasó a mi lado, y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta delante de su puerta- Fue un placer Hinata. Ojalá coincidamos en las elecciones –Le sonrío, bajo la cabeza y me quedo sola otra vez. Al anochecer llegaríamos a destino, y mañana en la mañana serían las elecciones de grupos. Vaya agenda. _

_xxx_

_Kiba sujeta mi mano mientras nos forman a todos en las galerías de cemento. El guardia a cargo de nuestra sección intentó separarnos, pero él no me dejó ir en ningún momento. Siempre que avanzábamos él me ponía por delante de él, cubriendo mi espalda. Habíamos 200 personas en esas galerías, pero no era ni un cuarto del total de jóvenes que dejábamos atrás nuestras vidas para empezar una batalla tonta. Los demás estaban dispersos en algún lugar del país, aguardando órdenes. Ellos trabajan sólo a campo abierto, como carne de cañón, y gratis; nosotros estamos designados a misiones de espionaje, infiltración, asaltos; y solo los de primera clase eran designados a cargos diplomáticos. Los demás vamos a arriesgar la vida. La diferencia con la milicia normal, es que para las misiones especiales debes inscribirte como voluntario, o en mi caso, ser inscrito. El gobierno del país le envía a tu familia una remuneración extra en "agradecimiento" por su compromiso, pero todos sabemos que solo lo hacen para atraer a los más pobres y tener más gente en el frente. Los ricos, en cambio, se inscriben para demostrar el linaje superior de sus familias, y no por necesidad. Muchos de ellos son entrenados desde pequeños para este momento; sin embargo un 60% de ellos ni siquiera va al campo de batalla. Los designan a tareas de oficinistas o misiones menores para no tener problemas con la elite en caso de que alguno muera, que es cosa común aquí; pero el mero hecho de participar significa honor, excepto para quienes pierden a sus hijos a cambio de nada. Hay otro grupo reducido, segunda clase, que se bambolea entre la necesidad y el reconocimiento; pero son los menos. _

_Como siempre parten designando a primera clase a sus cargos de oficinistas bélicos. Miro a mí izquierda, Kiba no puede esconder la cólera de su rostro. Es injusto, él y yo lo sabemos, pero una pequeña manifestación de descontento nos podría costar la vida. Aprieto su mano ligeramente y le sonrío. Su rostro se aliviana un poco, pero sigue siendo grave. Doy un vistazo detallado a mí alrededor mientras pasan la lista. Al frente está segunda clase, y se ven tan mosqueados como Kiba. Atrás está el resto de la tercera clase, y la mayoría se ven enfermos y asustados. Primera clase está en diagonal a nosotros, cruzando el patio. Las chicas lucen joyas brillantes y cabellos relucientes, mientras que los hombres son musculosos y grandotes. Todos muy bien cuidados, y aparentemente despreocupados. _

_Los minutos pasan lentos y tortuosos, hasta que finalmente dicen los grupos de trabajo. Son de seis integrantes cada uno. Pasan por delante de mis ojos, pero a mí solo me interesa queda con Kiba. Tengo ganas de gritar, pero aunque lo hiciese, a nadie le importaría; porque aquí no importa lo que tú quieras, si no que cumplas la misión, y si sales con vida te vas a casa sin importar cuán desgastado te sientas. Kiba y yo debemos salir con vida de aquí, y es lo único que nos ha importado desde el principio. Más bien, a él. A mí me importa que él salga de aquí, aunque yo muera. Si no, nadie cuidaría de su familia, y se hundirían aún más en la miseria. Kiba es elegido de los primeros, y yo le veo alejarse con lágrimas contenidas escociéndome los ojos. Sé que sin él mis probabilidades de sanidad mental descienden abismantemente. No escucho el resto de la ceremonia, hasta que mencionan mi nombre, y corro hasta mi galería, que por suerte es la misma de Kiba. Sin importarme nada, me abalanzo a sus brazos, y él me recibe. Me dice al oído que me calme, y me paro a su lado temblando como gelatina. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de mis nuevos compañeros, simplemente miro al frente y me concentro en no llorar ahí mismo. _

_Luego de un rato nos juntan a todos en el comedor del ejército, y nos dan de comer algo abundante. Debo admitir que me alegraba de comer algo, pues los sándwiches de pollo seco no me hacían del todo feliz. Nos obligan a sentarnos con nuestros nuevos compañeros, para conocerlos un poco. Ahí es cuando por primera vez los observo detenidamente: La primera es una chica, su cabello es de un color rosado pálido y tiene los ojos verdes. Es bastante linda, y de primera impresión es encantadora. El segundo dice llamarse Naruto, es rubio y bastante hiperventilado, habla mucho, pero es simpático. Sus chistes son muy malos. El tercero es un chico muy callado de cabello oscuro. Tiene lentes redondos, y lo único extra que sé de él es que su nombre es Shino. El último en mi lista es Sasuke, según dijo Naruto. Me espanta. Sus ojos son negros y cargados de algo tenso que no sé qué es, y a pesar que es bien parecido, inspira más temor que simpatía. Mientras me mantenga lejos de él, estaré bien, supongo. Shino y Sakura, que es el nombre de la chica, son de segunda clase, Naruto y Sasuke son de primera, y Kiba y yo somos de tercera. Pese a las diferencias sociales, Kiba y Naruto se llevan bien de inmediato, y junto a Sakura mantienen animada la cena. Shino, Sasuke y yo no hablamos nada. Shino parece interesarse más en la madera de la mesa que en nosotros; yo miro a Kiba y el suelo alternadamente, y sasuke me mira a mí, fijamente, como si quisiera partirme el cuello con sus manos. _

_El guardia del comedor anuncia las misiones. La nuestra es de infiltración, y partimos en la mañana. Si terminamos esto, Kiba y yo podríamos volver a casa._

xxx

**¡Ojalá les guste, gente! **


	2. Chapter 2

"No sé por qué tenemos que obedecer las órdenes de Uchiha" Kiba repite una y otra vez mientras caminamos entre hierba húmeda y árboles gigantes. Es lógico, respondo, pues ha tenido mayor entrenamiento que el resto de nosotros –yo, por ejemplo, hace dos horas atrás no tenía idea cómo se empuña una daga.

Sakura avanza a mi lado. Somos las únicas chicas del grupo y debemos solidarizar entre nosotras, aunque sé que mi mutismo voluntario la desespera a ratos. Me comenta de la vida en Konoha, su pueblo natal, igual que Shikamaru.

-¿Has visitado Konoha alguna vez? –Dice muy animada.

-La verdad, nunca había abandonado mi ciudad antes de aquí. El frío no me es familiar.

-Debe ser duro, eh… en mi aldea los días son soleados, por lo general, pero el viento es tan helado que podría cortarle las manos a un hombre si no tiene cuidado –sonríe ante mi expresión de horror- la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la llaman…

-¿Habías salido de ella antes?

-Una vez visité Ahyri cuando era pequeña. La ciudad del hierro. Un nombre muy pomposo para industrias metalúrgicas amontonadas en la montaña.

-Me suena a gris… -Susurro sin pensar. Ella me observa sin comprender unos segundos.

-¿Gris?

-Sí. El hierro es gris, por lo que me imagino que la ciudad no tiene colores… como una fotografía de las viejas.

-Es una inferencia interesante, pero no, no es del todo gris… sí es bastante fea y podría deprimir incluso a Naruto –Al escuchar su nombre, él, que va unos pasos más adelante, se voltea y sonríe. Se une a la conversación, y Sakura pregunta de dónde viene él.

-Gamakally. Oro, plata y piedras preciosas –Dice en dirección a mi compañera, quien asiente lentamente, como analizando algo, no sé qué.

-Ciudad de los niños ricos, eh, Uzumaki –Escucho la voz de Kiba aproximarse tras mi espalda. Apoya su brazo en mis hombros y caminamos lado a lado. Naruto sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza. Comprendo, entonces, que eso era lo que Sakura tanto pensaba: Él viene de una familia adinerada, por eso la primera clase, por eso la ropa de buena calidad, por eso sus modales de alta cuna. Tonta de mí, que viniendo del mismo estatuto socioeconómico, no lo noté antes.

-Diría que me enorgullece que sea así, pero la verdad es que no… hay más niños de trabajando en las minas de los que hay en casas como la mía. Yo solo tuve suerte de nacer con el apellido adecuado –Su rostro levemente bronceado se torna sombrío, como jamás imaginé que podría serlo- por eso estoy aquí… en honor a ellos, los que no tienen nada más que el sudor de su frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, todos los que estábamos en la conversación, admirándolo de la forma en que un niño pequeño ve a su superhéroe favorito, o la forma en que un religioso admira a sus patronos. Era increíble que detrás de toda la ostentosidad de primera clase, alguien tuviese un motivo real y honorable por el cual ofrecer su persona en nombre de "quiénsabequienes". Admito que yo también pertenezco a primera clase según mi ingreso familiar, y jamás me detuve a pensar, hasta ese momento, en los que pagan el precio real de la guerra: los niños, los ancianos, las familias, la gente honesta que vive de lo que trabaja. Quizás ese es pecado de todos nosotros los ricos: nos importa solo salvar nuestro propio pellejo y constantemente tenemos miedo de perderlo todo, especialmente las cosas materiales; en cambio a personas como Kiba, no les importa mucho si salen heridos, o si pierden algo, porque realmente no tienen nada que perder. Naruto, entonces, es un pobre vestido en telas de rico; y eso es lo más valioso que he visto en alguien hasta este momento de mi vida.

Escucho a alguien preguntar sobre mi ciudad. Kiba es quien responde.

-Hinata y yo somos oriundos de Kahoma, junto al mar angosto, a tres días de Konoha si viajas en tren –Se acerca más a mí para mantener el calor. Realmente en esta región del país hace demasiado frío- a diferencia de este lugar, los días en Kahoma son secos, largos y huelen a pescado y sal.

-La ciudad de piratas, ladrones y putas a bajo precio-Todo volteamos a ver quién había dicho eso. Sasuke nos miraba a Kiba y a mí con sorna y cierta repugnancia impregnadas en el rostro. Sentí el cuerpo de mi amigo tensarse inmediatamente. Lo sujeté de la camiseta discretamente, en caso de que decidiese abalanzarse sobre Uchiha y molerlo a golpes. Si agredía de esa forma a un líder de grupo, sobre todo de primera clase, el castigo sería horrible.

-Repite eso una vez más y te parto la cara –Naruto también antepuso su brazo a Kiba para detenerlo de cualquier acto imprudente. Sasuke se veía más complacido ante la situación. Sonrió de costado y se acercó a Kiba sin apartar la vista.

-¿Te duele la verdad Inuzuka? ¿A cuál perteneces tú? Apostaría por la tercera –Sentí un jalón en mi mano, tan violento que me arrancó un pedazo de uña, y antes de poder reaccionar, Kiba le había zurrado un puñetazo en la nariz a Sasuke, la cual empezó a sangrar en el acto -No puedo negar que sentí cierto placer culpable, pero esa sensación se desvaneció en cuanto Uchiha respondió con la misma brutalidad, y le alcanzó el ojo izquierdo con el puño. Naruto intervino y tumbó a Sasuke de un golpe en la nuca, y lanzó a Kiba en mi dirección. Shino lo aprisionó con una llave y Sakura acudió a mantener al caído en tumbado en el suelo, con la nariz aún sangrante.

-Suficiente los dos –Bramó Naruto. Kiba forcejeaba aún y escupía palabras que no diré, por respeto a mi propia mente. Shino lo aporreó contra un árbol y cayó sentado. Se quedó quieto producto del dolor, y entrecerró los ojos. Balbuceó un par de palabras, pero su voz era casi inaudible. Sasuke, por otro lado, tenía la cabeza hundida en el césped y le costaba respirar. Cuando escuchó la voz de Kiba plantó sus ojos en él, cargados de cólera y una amenaza latente de "esto no quedará así"

-_Soy campesino… He trabajado toda la vida para mantener a mi familia, para darles un techo y algo de comer; y además para mantener felices a pedantes como tú, porque si no les das el fruto de tu esfuerzo, irán con sus policías y sus armas a destruir tu casa y asesinar a tu gente…_ -Se detuvo a toser, y con mucho esfuerzo, o quizás guiado por la rabia, prosiguió- _te crees la gran cosa con tu dinero y tus entrenamiento especial… quizás no sepa manejar una espada igual que tú, pero sé que tengo más honor en una uña del que tú tendrás en toda tu vida._

-Tú no sabes nada de honor Inuzuka… -A sasuke le era difícil hablar por el dolor y la sangre que empezaba a secarse en sus labios- Dices odiar a mi clase, y eres el perro faldero de una Hyuga, la segunda familia más poderosa de este maldito país… ¿Dónde está tu honor entonces? ¿Tan poco es que lo ignoras solo porque quieres su coño?

-Sasuke, si no te cayas yo mismo te romperé ambas piernas –Naruto ejerció presión sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, que emitió un quejido ronco. Suspiró, derrotado.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas, campesino.

-No te tengo miedo si eso esperas, Uchiha.

**xxx**

Acampamos en un pequeño claro del bosque. Estaba junto a un río, y la noche comenzaba a helar. Después de cenar dediqué mi tiempo a sanar el ojo de Kiba, que si bien no era grave, requirió compresas frías para que no se hinchase más. Sakura, agotada por la pelea y porque estaba en medio de su período, me pidió que me encargara de las heridas de Sasuke. Accedí de mala gana.

Sasuke se quedó haciendo guardia mientras los demás se fueron a dormir. Aproveché la luz del fogón para ordenar los medicamentos y tratar su nariz. Era arisco a recibir cualquier tipo de atención, pero él y yo sabíamos que podía infectarse si no era tratada, por lo que no teníamos otra opción.

Pese a que limpié la herida lo más suave que podía, él hacía muecas disimuladas de dolor. Al parecer Kiba le zurró más fuerte de lo que pensé. Sonreí internamente.

-Tu mano sangra.

-Sujeté a Kiba cuando discutieron, y cuando se soltó, mi uña se rompió por accidente. No es grave –Guardé todo el equipo médico, y él me observaba en silencio, otra vez con esa mirada de "quiero partirte el pescuezo y quemarte viva"- No la toques, y hay que limpiarla tres veces al día por cinco días. Estará bien, al menos no quedará torcida.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura, Hyuga? –Su voz era antipática y engreída. Tenía un lindo tono de voz, sin embargo, su personalidad infame opacaba toda belleza en su ser.

-Hice algo productivo con el dinero de mi padre y estudié medicina. No disfruto malgastar mi tiempo y dinero en cosas inútiles.

-Absurdo. Las chicas como tú disfrutan malgastar tiempo, y dinero en especial.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Quería que se callase, quería ir a dormir y olvidar su existencia. Empezaba a irritarme su timbre de voz, su presencia, su todo; pero no le daría el gusto de verme perder los estribos.

-He tenido decenas como tú; y el hecho de venir en tercera no te hace distinta de ellas. Incluso me sorprende lo descarada que eres de creerlo. La falsa humildad no te hace santa, Hyuga. –Respiro hondo, termino de guardar mis cosas en silencio, y aun conservando la calma, pese a que me gustaría romperle la nariz otra vez, modulo lo que se viene a mi mente.

-Usted no me conoce para hablarme de esa manera, pese a que acabo de sanar tus heridas. Si estoy aquí, de la forma en que estoy, no fue por mi elección… Le agradecería que dejase de lado las hostilidades, o si no tendremos que arreglárnoslas de otra manera Uchiha, y eso sería lamentable.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Se levanta y sujeta mi muñeca con fuerza. Por un momento sentí su respiración en mi rostro y su ira contenida deteniendo la circulación de mis arterias.

-Suéltala–Escucho la voz de Kiba tras mi espalda. Sasuke suelta mi brazo de mala gana y mi mejor amigo me señala con la cabeza que me dirija a la tienda- Iré enseguida- Comienzo a caminar en dirección a la carpa, dejando atrás a los dos. Desde la poca distancia, logré escuchar el último diálogo de la noche.

-Que le quede claro a tu zorrita que nadie me amenaza, campesino.

-Que te quede claro que si vuelves a hablarle de esa manera, te las verás conmigo, Uchiha.

-¿Quieres que te deje el otro ojo parejo, acaso?

-No, pero tú sabes que el viaje es largo y peligroso, y los accidentes ocurren… o al menos eso le diremos al coronel, y créeme que será un placer.

Después de eso escuché los pasos de Kiba acercarse a la tienda que compartíamos junto con Sakura, entró y se acomodó. Luego de un rato lo escuché susurrarme al oído una orden simple y clara: _**"no te acerques a él"**__._

**_xxx_**

_Lamento la tardanza. Épocas difíciles. Haré lo que pueda, promise. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios :)  
><em>

_P.d: Por el momento no sé cuándo continuaré Barbie-A. A penas sepa, lo notificaré. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Lo terrible no es la muerte, si no las vidas que la gente vive o no vive hasta su muerte"**_

_**-Charles Bukowski.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Te has dado cuenta que en los libros y en las películas nadie caga? –Todos volteamos, sorprendidos, a ver a Naruto.<p>

-¿Qué? –dice Shino, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Eso. ¡Nadie va al baño! Si hiciesen una película con una escena de alguien desesperado por echar un cagón, la vería hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Naruto, para, eres desagradable –Sakura no oculta su asco por el tema y, claramente mosqueada, reprende a nuestro compañero.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso tú no vas al baño?

-No, no lo hago; y mis pedos huelen a rosas también. Ahora cállate y camina –Kiba y Naruto estallan en carcajadas, mientras los demás seguimos caminando, incómodos.

-¿Saben qué me gustaría en este momento? Ir al baño. Me gustaría mucho –Prosigue una vez que deja de reírse. Sasuke se detiene en seco y lo sujeta firmemente del brazo.

-Entonces ve a cagar detrás de un árbol y para con este circo- dice con voz sombría. Todos quedamos estupefactos ante su reacción, incluso el mismo Naruto, que lo observa anonadado por unos segundos, y luego sonríe ampliamente.

-¡No era para que te lo tomes así, viejo! De acuerdo, iré.

-Voy contigo –dice Kiba- necesito un cambio de aceite; pero si me espías el pene te vuelo los dientes.

-No soy de ese tipo, camarada –Se ríen nuevamente y se internan en el bosque. Unos segundos después dejamos de oír sus voces.

-Acamparemos aquí –dice Sasuke. Suspiro aliviada. Llevabamos caminando ocho horas sin parar y mis pies comenzaban a acalambrarse.

Xxxxxx

-¿Cómo sigue tu estómago? –le pregunto a Sakura, que está sentada frente a mí confeccionando flechas.

-Bien, gracias; aunque mi cabello es un desastre y huelo a gato muerto –sonríe y me mira- ¿tú cómo estás?

-Mejor que al principio, supongo… y también huelo mal –nos reímos un poco y ella suspira.

-¿Te soy sincera? Cuando te vi en mi equipo pensé que iba a ser una tortura. Mi padre siempre me dijo que los Hyuga son arribistas y engreídos –se quedó callada un segundo con cara de "metí la pata"- ¡oh, disculpa! No debí decir eso… son tu familia, después de todo.

-No te preocupes, tu padre no está equivocado del todo.

-Tú no me pareces arribista o engreída, ¿no eres adoptada? –vuelve a sonreírme.

-Quizás… eso explicaría por qué no me toman mucho en cuenta… ¿Cómo es tu familia? –Sakura parece sorprendida por mi pregunta, e incluso deja de lado sus flechas y posa las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Sólo soy yo y mis padres. No tengo hermanos… Mi padre es comerciante y mi madre era secretaria del embajador de Konoha –mi compañera mira sus manos con mucha atención y sé que está pensando en su hogar- No es una vida muy ostentosa, pero alcanza para vivir tranquilos… y nunca me ha faltado cariño.

-¿Piensas mucho en ellos? –sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Todos los días. Mi mamá no estaba de acuerdo con esto; pero desde que el ministro le despidió, el dinero escaseaba… -Sakura sacude su cabeza levemente y vuelve a tomar las flechas- ¿y tú familia qué tal?

-Mi familia es bastante grande. No nos prestamos mucha atención entre nosotros, a decir verdad.

-Oh… y, ¿por eso te inscribiste?

-Mi padre me inscribió a mis espaldas porque no quise casarme con el hijo mayor de uno de sus socios.

-¡Woah! ¿Aún se usa eso de los matrimonios arreglados? –Sonreí ante su efusividad. Me sorprendía la idea que algo completamente normal para mí, fuese tan descabellado para ella.

-Eso hacen las familias "poderosas"… se unen entre ellas para hacer una más poderosa aún.

-¡Eso no está bien! –Su voz se elevó unos tonos, indignada, y me sentí complacida por su empatía- ¿no se supone que uno tiene el derecho a decidir?

-En otros lados del mundo niñas de nueve años son obligadas a casarse, y no podemos decidir si está bien o mal, porque no es nuestra cultura, aunque nos parezca algo atroz. En comparación, lo mío no es nada… ¿Uno hace su vida, o la vida te hace a ti?- Calló por varios minutos, hasta que tímidamente preguntó:

-… ¿al menos sabes quién era?

-No.

xxxxxxxxx

Esa noche me tocaba a mí hacer guardia. Permanecí sentada mirando el fuego danzar frente a mis ojos, y me perdí entre la gama de colores y chispas que escapaban de él. Quisiera escapar yo también de esta vida que no es mía, de estas tierras ajenas a mí, _de esta amargura que me invade._

De pronto siento un peso sobre mis hombros, volteo y veo a Sasuke alejarse.

-¿Por qué?-me mira sostener la manta que dejó caer sobre mí.

-Muerta no me sirves. Los blandos de Kahoma no soportan el frío –nos miramos fijamente unos segundos. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, aunque dudo que se haya notado por encima del rojo de mi rostro producto del frío. Se volteó y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-Oye… _gracias_ –asintió con la cabeza y siguió avanzando, sin mirarme nuevamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Actualización corta, en breve el próximo capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la demora; y como "compensación" dejaré mi usuario de instagram, cosa que quería evitar hacer (porque soy -_paranoica- _cuidadosa con mi privacidad); pero algunas personas me pidieron algunas de mis redes sociales, y creo que tienen derecho a molestarme para que continúe las historias y no me haga la tonta por tanto tiempo. Mi facebook no lo doy porque sólo acepto gente que conozco en persona, salvo contadas excepciones. Lo siento :(

Instagram: CattaKewtz

Trabajo en el siguiente cap. Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Vinieron los sarracenos_**

**_y nos molieron a palos; _**

**_que Dios está con los malos_**

**_cuando son más que los buenos"_**

_**XX**_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, nos acercábamos a un pueblo pequeño asentado en un valle. Ahí nos recibiría el representante legal de la milicia y podríamos recuperar fuerzas y provisiones, y con algo de suerte, podríamos ducharnos con agua tibia. El problema fue que llovía a cántaros, por lo que el sendero era un lodazal empinado imposible de atravesar sin tropezar, y ninguno de nosotros estaba bien preparado para un temporal de tal magnitud.<p>

-¿¡QUÉ HACEMOS, SASUKE?! –Gritó Naruto sobre la ventisca que nos azotaba y arrastraba. Sasuke intentaba sujetarse a la maleza junto al camino para no caer, pero se detuvo a pensar cómo subir la montaña sin matarnos.

-¡HYUGA, DAME UNA CUERDA! –Me apresuré a descolgar la soga del seguro de la mochila y se la di. Acto seguido, me tomó de la cintura y amarró la cuerda en ella; hizo lo mismo con la suya y ordenó al resto hacer lo mismo- ¡INUZUKA, CAMINA!

Kiba iba primero en la fila y nosotros avanzábamos tras él, haciendo peso para que no se fuese de espalda. Caminamos un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a una agrupación de rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para proporcionarnos protección del viento. Kiba se aproximó a mí y examinó mi rostro detenidamente con las manos.

-_¿Todo bien, colega?_ -Asentí e imitó mi gesto.

-¿Tú?

-He visto peores.

Shino se aproximó al borde del risco para observar el valle antes de iniciar la bajada.

-Uchiha –llamó, y Sasuke se acercó a la linde del sendero a observar lo que Shino le indicaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y por la expresión en su rostro estaba claramente anonadado. Preocupados, Naruto y Sakura también se acercaron, y ella soltó un pequeño grito de espanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Kiba y yo observamos la escena por encima del hombro de Naruto.

_Lo quemaron todo hasta los cimientos… _

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? –La voz de Naruto temblaba y las mejillas de Kiba enrojecieron de rabia pura. Sasuke y Shino seguían en silencio, como analizando la situación. Me acerqué a Sakura, y la tomé de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Se sentó en una roca, con las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza, presa del pánico.

-Alguien que sabía que vendríamos hacia acá –dice, de pronto, Shino. Sasuke asiente de inmediato y observa fijamente el paraje desolado debajo de nosotros.

-Hay que bajar –dice.

-¿Qué? –Naruto sale del su trance y observa a Sasuke con veneno en la mirada. _Si las miradas mataran…- _¿Eres ciego o simplemente eres estúpido?

-Ni una ni la otra, Uzumaki. Hay que revisar si quedan sobrevivientes y enviar un informe al cuartel del norte. Es el más cercano –dirige la mirada al grupo y con voz autoritaria dice:-apenas lleguemos abajo irán a buscar sobrevivientes –desvía la mirada en mi dirección- tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué tiene que ir contigo? –Kiba se coloca frente a mí, a lo que Sasuke sólo arquea una ceja y suspira. _¿Será algo realmente necesario…?_

-Es la única que conoce las claves. Necesito que envíe el mensaje codificado para evitar que un tercero lo descifre. Deja de joder, campesino –jala levemente de la cuerda que nos une por la cintura y reanudamos la marcha.

Media hora después llegamos a la entrada del pueblo. Son las tres con siete de la tarde y ha dejado de llover, pero el cielo sigue nublado. Al fondo se escucha una radio que aún funciona y toca una canción de los años 20. El aire sigue cargado de humo, por lo que arden los ojos y cuesta respirar. Entre los escombros se ven partes de perros y personas carbonizadas.

_Tengo ganas de llorar…_

Siento las manos de Sasuke desanudar la amarra de mi cintura y sujetar mi brazo con fuerza, para luego guiarme-arrastrarme entre rumas de desechos. Veo a los demás comenzar la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, tan desesperanzados como yo de encontrar vivo a alguien.

-¿Crees que haya alguien aún?

-No –su voz cortante termina con todo halo de esperanza que pudiese haber tenido hasta ese momento- fueron bombas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Tragué en seco, horrorizada.

-Hay dos agujeros en la tierra. No se ven desde abajo, pero desde el risco se veían claramente.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar una choza alejada del resto, que si bien aún se mantenía en pie, estaba destruida por el efecto del fuego. Adentro había una pajarera con pichones de paloma en su interior. Las avecillas estaban aterrorizadas y muchas se movían de un lado a otro, incluso azotándose con los fierros de la jaula.

-Palomas mensajeras –aclaró él. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel arrugado y un bolígrafo roto por la mitad- escribe.

Tomé los dos adminículos y me apoyé en la pared.

-"Coronel Kurama: Informo que Valle de la luna ha sido quemado por acción enemiga. Utilización de bombas. Se desconoce si hay sobrevivientes, de haberlos serán trasladados al pueblo más cercano. Fin del comunicado. C-4 Uchiha."

-Ya… –doblé el papel en cuatro y se lo di. Al rozar mi mano me miró fijamente, como furioso y confundido. Se sienta en una banca de paja junto a lo que queda de la chimenea y observa la nota detenidamente. Al cabo de pocos minutos se levanta, amarra la nota a la pata de un pichón y sale al exterior de la casa. Vuelve a entrar a los pocos segundos y se sienta nuevamente, esta vez mirando los trozos quemados de leña repartidos por el suelo de piedra.

-¿Cómo saben a dónde ir?

-Están entrenadas para volver al lugar donde fueron criadas –contesta sin mirarme, perdido en su mundo.

-¿No pueden enviarlas a cualquier otro lado? –Sasuke posa sus ojos negros sobre mí esta vez, y yo siento la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

-No.

-Ah.

En ese momento entra Sakura con la mala noticia que ya esperábamos: no queda nadie vivo. Se produce un silencio fúnebre en la pequeña choza, y al poco rato llega el resto del equipo. Comenzaba a llover otra vez, por lo que se decidió pasar la noche ahí y partir en la mañana.

xxxx

Sakura y Naruto discutían por algo, mientras Shino dormía y Sasuke escribía más cartas. Kiba miraba fijamente al exterior desde la puerta.

-Hinata –susurra Kiba y me indica que le acompañe afuera. Salgo y él cierra la puerta tras de sí. Camina lenta y silenciosamente entre los escombros con la mirada fija en algún lugar- maté a un bebé –dice de pronto.

-_… ¿Qué? –_Él me mira y podría jurar que nada era más claro que la culpa en su expresión.

-Su madre desfigurada estaba a su lado, él respiraba muy poco y tenía la cara quemada… Hina pude haberlo salvado… si tan solo, oh dios mío, si tan solo… -como nunca antes, comienza a sollozar de una forma que desgarra el alma y cae sobre sus rodillas junto a una pila de escombros –le habría salvado la vida si hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo… ni siquiera lloraba, sólo respiraba y se retorcía en el suelo… ¡Puta madre, le atravesé el cuchillo en el pecho! ¡Era sólo un bebé! –su voz se eleva con cada palabra que dice- ¿Y sabes lo peor? –Prosigue entre respiraciones ahogadas- se parecía mucho a mi hermano menor cuando nació –cubre su rostro con ambas manos y se retuerce con cada exhalación, me acuclillo a su lado y lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que me queda. Sin haberlo notado antes, yo también estoy llorando.

-Hyuga, –llama una voz a nuestras espaldas- adentro. Yo me encargo.

Kiba levanta la mirada e inmediatamente su rostro se crispa en una mueca de odio profundo. Deshace mi abrazo y se levanta.

-Vete a cagar, Uchiha.

Sasuke se acerca a Kiba lentamente, con el desafío y el odio latente en la mirada. Vuelve a decirme que entre, pero apenas puedo entender lo que dice.

-¿En tu granja no te enseñaron que este mundo es un nido de ratas, campesino? Pues haz que te crezcan un par de pelotas y acostúmbrate, porque no es el último que verás –se voltea hacia mí- lo mismo para ti, Hyuga. No deseo arriesgar la vida por cobardes.

Nuestro líder se aleja e ingresa a la choza nuevamente. Kiba suspira y hace sonar los huesos de sus manos.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? –hablo casi sin pensar y sintiendo la impotencia hervir en mis venas.

-Porque tiene razón, Hinata… -contesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- el error fue mío por creer que podría salir de esto con las manos limpias, pero no se puede.

-_Por favor, dime que no estás haciendo esto, Kiba… -_Las lágrimas corren nuevamente por mi rostro pese a mis esfuerzos por contenerlas.

-¡Seré un asesino, al igual que tú! –Grita furioso- Harías bien en acostumbrarte a la idea. Mejor ahora a cuando te estén clavando una bala en el cuello.

-_Kiba…_

-Déjalo así.

Su cara pálida y alegre se torna lúgubre y desesperada; entonces comprendo que Kiba ya no es el mismo que ingresó conmigo. Ahora es un ser herido y peligrosamente vulnerable.

_No me gusta cómo va pintando el futuro… _

El dolor acumulado en mi pecho comienza a sacar más lágrimas, las cuales no pretendo retener por más tiempo; y me quedo sola tirada en medio de los escombros y con la noche cayendo a mis espaldas.

_Si es que nos queda futuro…_

xxxxx

_La libertad de información y la libertad de expresión son pilares fundamentales en la construcción de una democracia. Intentar limitarlas e intervenirlas es atar de pies y manos a una nación; por lo que no podemos avanzar como sociedad._

_El Staff de __**Charlie Hebdo,**__ desgraciadamente, pagó el precio que conlleva hacer valer dicho derecho. Sintieron el costo de tener la valentía de tocar temas "delicados" dentro de nuestro globo social, de la forma en que lo hace la sátira; y siendo aún más radical: fallecieron bajo ese principio, y quedó claro que aún hoy no somos totalmente libres de decir lo que pensamos. _

_Marttins.-_


End file.
